Returns and Lies
by JapaneseClute
Summary: Sequal to One Moment then the next.   How does Ouran react to Hikaru's return? Will they buy his lies, and whats going on between Hikaru and Kaoru?  Twincest! Maybe TamaKyo or TamaHaru and maybe HanniMori! Remember I said Maybe. Rate and Review please!


_**Hey Guys this is the sequel to One moment then the next. So if you haven't read that don't read this! Read that first! Enjoy!**_

_**Twincest :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaoru's p.o.v.<strong>_

Hikaru has been back for a few days now, and we haven't told anyone not even mom. Though we will have to come out with it soon I'm sure. Hikaru is getting way bored when I'm at school, we even tried switching off. It worked no one noticed-not even Haruhi, but we wanted to go to school together. It wasn't that big of a request was it? It was we both knew it wasn't that easy. He was susposed to be dead, but the guy in charge of dead people linked our lives and returned him to me. It was the biggest gift of my life. I'll be eternally grateful to them forever.

"Hika?"I said. "Yes Kao?" He replied. I took a deep breath and answered "Moms getting ready to leave for a while we should break the news to her. "Hmmmm I suspose we should." Hikaru muttered. "Great! I'll go get her." I said hopping up not giving Hikaru time to object. I heard him sigh, but I kept going anyway. "MOM" I called. "Yes dear?" My mom replied. "Can you come up to my room, so I can show you soemthing?" I said to her. "Sure honey I'll be there in a sec." She told me. I raced back up to my room and told Hikaru she was on her way up. Hikaru was lying on the bed. He stood up and stood behind the door. When mom walked in I said "Mom what I am about to show you will really shock you." She looked confused. "Okay...?" She told me. "Turn around." I said. She turned and nearly screamed when she saw Hikaru standing there. Hikaru stepped forward and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. "Hikaru bu-but I thought you faded I thought you were gone. She said. Hikaru answered quickly "The guy in the spirit world was generous and link mine and Kaoru's lives together, so when one of us dies so does the other. I'll be here as long as Kaoru's here." Mom smiled and broke into tears. I looked at the clock and said to mom "Oh my god you have to go mom!" Her eyes widened when she saw the time. "Your right. I love you boys. Behave, and Hikaru do return to school you've already missed so much." She said before running out the door. I luaghed mom was being bossy again, which meant mom was back.

"Well Kaoru you heard the lady we best get dressed and head for school we are already late." Hikaru said playfully. I smiled "Alright, but what do we tell everyone about your return?" Hikaru paused and shurgged before answering "Let them believe what they want to believe." I nodded and finished getting dressed. When we were both ready we left our room, and got horrified stares from all the maids. Once we found our favorite twin maids we told them to bring the car around front. Hikaru and I stood out front alone for a little while waiting for the car. I glanced at my watch it should be here any minute now. Hikaru closed his eyes and mummered something along the lines of 'time to be brave'. "Hey Kao." He said. "Uh yeaah." I answered. "We haven't practiced our hosting act in forever. Lets practice now." He said. I felt my heart drop, I had hopped that just maybe he would mention something about our feelings towards eachother. "Umm Okay." I said. Hikaru smirked and stepped towards me. He took my face in his hands and leaned over. I felt a blushed creeping over my face. Had he ever gotten this close before? Without thinking I close my eyes and lean forward. Our lips meant and time seemed to stop. We both pulled away at once. 'Whoa... that was awesome' I thought. I looked at him. He stared at me and said "Dang it Kao,you beat me to it." I blinked,did he mean he was going to kiss me first? "Sorry Hika." I say to him. "Kaoru why are you sorry I loved it, I love you." He said to me. "Mmmmmm I love you to Hika." We hug.

When the car finally pulls up we ask to be taken to Ouran. The driver does not abotu Hikaru's reappearance. Classes were in session when we entered the school. I took Hika to the main office to re-enroll him here. Most of the office staff almost fainted at the sight of Hikaru. Tamaki's father I must say was also quite surprised, but re-enrolled Hikaru as we had asked. Once he finished we thanked him, and I led Hikaru to the class. I just remembered its host club hours so Haruhi wouldn't be there. Hikaru's hand found it's way to mine and for a second we just stand outside the door. I face Hikaru to ask if he's ready and he kisses me in reply. I nod and open the door. The teacher doesn't even look up when he says "Hitachiin Kaoru you must be on time, I can't have you continue to interupt my class. I mean it's tragic that your brothers dead and all-" Hikaru clears his throat and steps forward. "You have it all wrong sir I temporarly went to France with my mother. I'm not to sure how people got the idea I was dead." Hikaru says handing the teacher a transfer slip. The teacher nods "Errr ok then... have a seat." Hikaru smiles at the astonished class. We took a seat next ot eachother. We were only there for 15 minutes then the bell rang.

We jumped up and ran before we got bombarred with questions. I lead Hikaru to the bathroom, where we hid until the hallways cleared. We looked at eachother and smirked Host club time. This would be perfect because it was planning time for the host club. I told Hikaru to wait for 3 minutes and I entered. "Ah Kaoru how nice to see you again. Will you be joining us today?" Kyouya asks not once taking his eyes off the notebook. I sigh. The entire club stares at me for an answer. " I sigh three minutes is almost up. I have this all timed out. "No I won't, but we will." I say as Hikaru enters. He walks up and takes his rightful place at my side. The whole club gasped with the exception of Kyouya and Mori. "But Hika-chan we thought you were dead."Hanni-sempai said. Hikaru rolled his eyes and groaned. "Where did everyone get this assumption? I was in France with my mother for a while!" He said in his best annoyed voice. Oh he was so cute. I smile and feel a blush creeping across my face. The club said nothing. They didn't even question Hikaru's story.

I really wanted to kiss him right now. I could see in his eyes he wanted to kiss me to. "This will be interesting when you guys start to host again." Kyouya paused and then continued "Lets see how good your aact is now that you guys really are a couple." Hikaru and I gasp along with the rest of the club minus Kyouya who knew and of course Mori.

"But how did you know?" We ask in unison.

Review please and I'll upload a new chap also please check out my other stories thamk yew!


End file.
